


when we all fall asleep (where do we go?)

by violethoure666



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Author Says Goodbye to her Favorites, F/M, Weird, metaphysical, prose, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/pseuds/violethoure666
Summary: Rey and Ben waiting to be written, reflecting on whether or not they exist, and saying goodbye to a corporeal form aka being in my stories.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 71
Kudos: 241





	when we all fall asleep (where do we go?)

“Do we exist?” she whispers, feeling almost foolish.

“Of course we do. We’re here now, aren’t we?” 

Are they? She can’t see anything. She can see everything. She can only see Ben. She can see him small, has she known him her entire life? They were friends as children, or were they family, or were they fighting— or maybe she never knew him at all. 

Not or; _and._

She has always known him _and_ she found him later _and_ she found him again _and_ she hasn’t found him yet. 

“Where are we going?” she asks. 

“Home. Eventually. We’re taking the scenic route.” 

They’re taking the scenic route. 

There’s water to the left. They are moving north. Mountains rise from the earth. She has been here before. She is not here yet. 

“Is it always like this?” 

“Like what?” His hand is in her hand and they’re driving, and they’re parked, and they’re home for Christmas, and they’re saying goodbye. 

“Everything. Nothing.” 

“Most of the time. Sometimes things get clear for a while, I sort of unbecome a lot of me, but some of me becomes sharper for a bit. But it always ends up like this in the end.`` 

“Just like this?” 

“You. Me. The road. A thousand stories waiting to be told.” 

The sea churns, the stars churn, she is six people, she is thirty six people, she is nineteen thousand and six of the same different people. Waiting for the world to focus. The same ooze that climbed out of the sea. Bird wings, a gold necklace, an empty house, two glasses of wine (one drained), seven orange cats, an olive tree.

Rey. Ben. 

Everything. Nothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been a really fun ride with these two and I know they’re in good hands, can’t wait to see where all the other authors take them. I beg you all to write whatever you feel. Write because it feels good. Write because it makes you happy. Own your words. Own your truth. Don’t bow down to bullies and always ask for sources. Take care of yourselves 💕


End file.
